A traditional method of releasing a linear rail brake requires the use of a pneumatic valve, control logic, pneumatic logic or other means of initiating the flow of pressurized air to the linear rail brake. Linear rail motion is normally provided by pneumatic, electric, hydraulic or similar types of drive mechanisms.